Storm
by Ranica
Summary: Kari goes to the digital world during a huge thunderstorm. When TK finds out, he follows her and finds her in a temple that


NOTE, please read if you want to understand story: If you ever see a digimon fan fiction story by Rani, a made up digidestined named Tina might be in that story. She has a very small crush on T.K. too.  
  
Tina's personality: You can't use her in your own fan fiction story! Her name is Tina, she has short brown hair and blue eyes. She's pretty, sweet, honest, has the digi-egg of truth and Kindness, her digimon is Arcmon. Tina will sacrifice herself for others, she wears, red, spaghetti strapped tank-top, blue jeans, a blue bandana, straight brown hair that goes down to right below her shoulders. She's a cheerleader and is very athletic. Arcmon is a dog but very pointy ears, sharp claws and a long, orange and purple-stripped tail, with black fur and have little puny spikes at the tip of the tail. Has a spiky collar around his neck.  
  
Title: The Storm Of Love  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Summary: Kari goes to the digital world during a huge thunderstorm. When TK finds out, he follows her and finds her in a temple that's breaking. While they're both in there it collapses on them. Will they survive?  
  
This story takes place after they defeated the digimon emperor.  
  
Story:  
  
--Narrator--  
  
Kari was getting ready to go home from school when Davis walks up to her and says, "hi Kari! Can I walk home with you?" She nods her head and begins walking. "Davis, by any chance do you know where T.K. is? He was supposed to meet me at recess." Davis said, "Yeah, he went home before recess started. That's when you were in the library." Kari looks up at him and asks, "Why did he go home?" Davis replies, looking down, "okay, he didn't go home, he just told the teacher that, but he really went to the digital world because when he was headed outside, he told the teacher he wasn't feeling well, and he went into the digital world, I don't know why." At that minute a voice from behind came, "Hey, Kari, Davis! Wait up!" Kari looks back, it was T.K., running as fast as he could towards the two, "T.K.! Where were you?" Kari yelled as he approached, behind all three of them, Tina appeared, "hi, I was going back to school because I left some note books, T.K., do you mind coming with me?" T.K. said he would go.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I saw Tina and T.K. head back to the school; I continued walking, except I stopped when T.K. grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He said, "Kari, I wanted to tell you that I'm supposed to go to your house because Tai is inviting everyone over, he wasn't able to tell you because you were too busy, but Matt is supposed to pick us up. Only original digidestined are coming though. Sorry guys, Kari, come with me." I followed T.K. and we went for the meeting. When we arrived there, all the other digidestined were there, "It's about time you guys came! We've been waiting!" Tai said as we walked in. "So guys, now that the digimon emperor is gone the original digidestined can become regular digidestined again." Tai kept on talking about things like he was the leader again. I just sat there listening. After maybe an hour or so, the meeting was over. Joe and Mimi went out, Matt was late for band practice, Izzy had to go to the computer club so they went home. Tai asked Sora to stay, so I offered to walk home with T.K.. That was good. But he seemed nervous about something. I couldn't tell why but he just did.  
  
--T.K.--  
  
I knew Kari had to like me, I saw the expression on her face when I had to go back to the school with Tina. Oh well, maybe I can tell her when we walk home. That is, if Davis doesn't appear. "T.K., you seem nervous, is something wrong?" She asked. "No, just kinda dizzy." I said. We were walking around and I noticed that the sky was very cloudy, like it was about to rain. Finally we came to my apartment; we were in the elevator when we bumped into Yolie, who was carrying empty boxes. "Ow!" She yelped. "T.K.! Kari! Hi. Owwww." She moaned in pain. All the boxes had fell to the ground hitting Yolie on the head. "I feel like a fell from a ten-story building!" She moaned. "We're so sorry, are you okay?" Kari asked as she helped Yolie up. "I've felt better, but I don't think Poromon is! He was in one of the boxes!" We all opened the boxes looking for Poromon, but then Poromon popped out of a box with a banana on his head. "Poromon! Are you okay?" Yolie said as she picked her digimon. Kari said, "We're so sorry Yolie. We didn't mean it." Yolie forgave us. Later, we reached my apartment. I invited Kari in. We just sat down. I got her a glass of water. She asked if she could use the phone. When she went to the phone, it rang. She picked it up and I ran over to her and tried to hear what the conversation was. Then she said, "Oh, sure, no problemo. Yeah, I know. Okay, at 8? Sure. See ya!" She put down the phone and said, "There's a storm coming in, so I have to stay here for a while, you don't mind that, do you?" I said, "No, not at all." She nodded and I guess since my parents aren't home or anyone but Kari, and me maybe I can tell her I love her. Kari got up and went into my computer room. I followed her and she turned it on. "What are you doing?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me and said, "Well, if there's a storm, and I can't get home through walking, I'll use the digi-port!" "What?!" I said. Before I could stop her, the digi-port opened and she went to the digi- world. I tried to stop her but it wouldn't work, the digi-world was connected in many ways to the real world and that means there will be a storm in the digital world. Worse yet, if the storm is really sourced from the digi world, the storm is bad there! "Kari! Kari, where are you?" I yelled trying to find her. Then I heard thunder above clash. A stampede of Centaromon came running towards the forest. I guess they were trying to escape the thunder. I saw footprints in the ground. I began following them. After maybe ten minutes I found a temple. I think this was the temple where Cody and Yolie got their first digi-egg. I ran in and looked around. It looked kinda smashed in one area; I turned to another side to see if Kari was there, but no luck. Then I heard a yelp from the broken side. I looked around and then I saw a shoe, I picked it up. It was Kari's shoe! I began yelling her name. "T.K.! Help me! I'm over here, uhhh." I followed the voice and I found her. She looked injured. "Kari! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up." She just moaned. Her leg was stuck under a rock. I held her by her arms and tried pulling her out. The rock was too heavy. I pulled harder and it budged but I fell back wards and Kari fell forward, landing right on me. She moved aside. Her leg was bleeding. "T.K., thanks for helping me, but I think we should get out of here before the ceiling falls down." She said as I tried helping her up. All of a sudden there was a clash of thunder and the ceiling did start crumbling. It was beginning to break. I held my breath. I helped Kari to the corner of the room and she was barely sitting when the ceilings began to fall. "T.K.!" She cried. I quickly pushed her down while I fell down with her, landing on her. "T.K.!" She yelped again. A big stone hit our heads and I guess both of us blanked out.  
  
After maybe an hour:  
  
--Kari--  
  
I could still feel the pain of the stone; I could still hear the screaming from us. I knew T.K. felt more pain than me. He pushed me out of the way and he took the full force while I took the pain under me. I can feel his pain. I can feel, love. I love him in return of saving me from all those times. I've loved him since he saved me from Piedmon, for saving me from Piedmon, from saying he would protect me from Kimeramon, from darktyrannamon, from the dark undersea master. from this accident. He can't hear me. I'm not awake. I can't wake up. I'm unconscious. T.K.? Is he alive? Does he love me? He doesn't, I know it. We're just best friends. If you can hear my thoughts T.K., I love you.  
  
--TK--  
  
I knew I was unconscious, there wasn't any reason why I'm alive, but I can't move or see, or anything. "T.K., I love you." I heard a voice say. It sounded like Kari's. But it can't be. She doesn't love me, we're only friends. My conscious is getting to me. I feel like I'm regaining conscious. I finally woke up. I looked around to see only destroyed walls. "Kari!" I yelled as I sat up. She was on the ground unconscious. We were both bleeding very badly. "Kari, wake up, please wake up!" I said as I shook her. She wasn't waking up and I knew she couldn't leave the digital world if she isn't awake. I picked her up and headed outside. I gently put her on the ground and looked for a place to stay. I just went further into the forest but there was no luck. "TK.." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked back, there was Kari gripping onto the trees to help her walk towards me. I ran to her and caught her as she fell. "Kari, don't try to walk, please." I said soothingly. "I'm not leaving your side, not now or ever." I just laid her on the ground. I emailed for help. No reply. The D3 must have been damaged in the storm. "I won't be able to go home." I just looked at her. I lifted her up and after a while I found the perfect place to stay. I lit a fire and laid Kari beside it. I tried the D3 again, no luck. I took care of Kari and she was okay, but still didn't wake up. I decided I should go to sleep now.  
  
--Tai--  
  
"We have to find them! Kari might be in danger!" I yelled frantically sending a search party to look for her. Everyone split up and began looking for Kari and TK. They had been missing for almost 2 days now, luckily I told my mom we all went camping, but maybe I should have informed the police about their disappearance, so they could look in the real world. "Tai, calm down, we'll all find her, don't worry, TK is taking care of her, I know it, please calm down." Sora pleaded.  
  
--TK--  
  
I woke up after a while and I saw a figure in front of the fire, putting more wood. "Hey!" I yelled. The person turned around. "Kari?" I said in surprise. "Yep!" She said. "TK, you know, I want to thank you for saving me." She said as she sat down beside me. "Hey, what was I supposed to do? Watch you get crumbled?" I replied. She laughed a little. Her laugh reminded me of how much I loved her. "TK, uh, I'm so sorry." She said as she broke out in tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. "TK, you could've died! It's my fault I was so stubborn, I should remembered! I should have remembered that the digi-world is more worse when it comes to weather! If something had happened to you, I would've been the one responsible! I would have lost the only person I've ever loved and.." I looked at her with a shocked look on my face. It was true, she loved me! She admitted it!  
  
-- Kari--  
  
"ACK!" I yelped. The words slipped out of my mouth. Now he thinks I'm an idiot! That was so stupid! Now he's gonna hate me forever! "Kari, what did you say?" he asked in a shocked tone of voice. "I- I- I- I said I-I- I.. I'm sorry!" I said and I began running away. I was stopped because he grabbed my wrist. Then he said, "Say it again." I looked at him, and somehow I felt like my heart melted. "I love you." I said quietly, still looking him in the eye. He pulled me a little closer and asked again, and I replied the same answer. We were so close that our noses touched. "I love you too." He said and then he kissed me. I was such a wonderful feeling. I felt like an electric vive went through me. It was true he loved me. And I love him. After what felt like forever, we pulled away. I just looked him in the eye and hugged him. "TK, I always thought you would hate me if I told you I loved you. But now I realize I'm wrong." I said. "Kari it's Ok, I thought the same thing about you, what a confusion." He replied. "Well now that we're awake, let's head back." I said.  
  
--TK--  
  
Yes! She loves me! "TK, let's head back now." She said. I was about to say yes but then I remembered my D3 was destroyed in the crash. "Uh, Kari, one problem. My D3." I said as I showed her the broken D3. "That's ok, my D3 is fine, I can get us back by that." She replied. We began heading back. After about ten minutes of walking we bumped into Tai and the others. "Kari, TK, you're alright!" Tai said as he came and hugged Kari. "It's ok Tai, we're fine." Kari said pushing him back. We all had our talks. Then we headed home.  
  
--A month later-  
  
--TK--  
  
It's been about a month now, and everything's going well. We defeated Malomyotismon. There was a school dance and Davis asked Kari to it, but she said she was going with me. Boy was he mad, but he ended up going with Tina. Things have been going well with Kari and me. I hope we stay together forever.  
  
1 If you have any comments about my story, email me at:  
  
2 Digidestiny12@hotmail.com  
  
Rani 


End file.
